Sonate pour Roy et Greed en Homonculus mineur
by Ysa
Summary: Bon Yaoi. GeedKimblee. RoyHavoc. Les homonculus essayent de manipuler Mustang et Greed.


**Sonate pour Roy et Greed en Homonculus mineur.**

**Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse : : Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Genre :yaoi. Romance.**

**Couple : Mystère !!**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi !**

** : déplacement temporel**

**présentation de l'histoire :milieu de l'histoire de l'anime, Greed pas encore mort .**

**Chapitre Un : Le plan des Homonculus.**

Il faut qu'on arrive à garder le contrôle sur ce colonel de malheur !

Réunion au sommet des homonculus, c'était Envy qui avait ouvert le débat sur le flame alchemist.

Il ne réagit jamais comme on le souhaite, et difficilement manipulable ! En plus c'est le supérieur hiérarchique de Fullmetal nabot, si on tient le colonel, on tient le nain et on peut mieux les guider à la pierre philosophale !

Tous les homonculus présents l'écoutaient avec attention, ce qu'il disait coulait de source en effet mais quelques questions s'imposaient.

Et comment qu'on fait pour le manipuler ? », demanda Warth ( le petit gosse dans l'anime, pas le fuhrer)

Les humains peuvent être manipulés de bien des façons, murmura Sloth gentiment.

On pourrait essayer la ruse, suggéra Pride.

Non, il est trop intelligent pour se faire avoir comme ça, précisa Lust, mais en revanche on pourrait utiliser ses sentiments, comme Envy a fait pour le chef de brigade Hugues.

L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'a pas de femme ! Grommela le susnommé.

Il est possible qu'il ait des amantes, ça n'empêche pas ! Vous oubliez que je suis une experte en la matière.

…(Pride)

…(Warth)

…(Sloth)

…(Envy)

….faim (Gluttony)

Il faut aussi qu'on s'occupe du cas de Greed ! Reprit Envy.

Alors pour ça , il n'y a qu'une solution, il ne tremble que devant son crâne !

Mais on ignore où est ce fameux crâne !

Et inutile de demander à ses chimères, elles lui sont trop fidèles.

Je pourrais prendre la place d'une chimère, nan ?

Mauvaise idée, Envy ! Greed sentirait ta présence. En revanche, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un ex-alchimiste d'état dans ses rangs.

Zolf.j.Kimblee, l'alchimiste écarlate, normalement exécuté à la fin de la guerre d'Ishbal, renchérit Pride.

Lui, il doit savoir où est le crâne ! Après tout c'est un de ses proches!

Tout le monde a bien comprit ? On doit enlever ce Kimblee et une des amantes de Mustang !

Les homoncules acquiescèrent, la chasse allait commencer.

Greed contempla longuement la forme endormie qui s'étalait sur presque tout le lit. En faisant bien attention aux mains de sa proie, il se glissa sous la couverture vers son amant et se collant contre le dos de son « partenaire » de chambrée, il nicha son menton dans le creux du cou de la victime. Un bref soupir s'échappa de ladite victime :

Greed, arrête ça !

Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça, Zolf ?

Par une torsion du corps Kimblee se dégagea de l'étreinte et se redressa sur son céans.

Je ne suis pas une de ces femmes que tu baises : affamées de tendresse.

Je ne t'ai jamais comparé à elle, jamais ! T'as pas le profil ! »,murmura l'homme aux cheveux courts, Passe moi une cigarette !

Le ton était neutre mais sans appel, avec lenteur Zolf tendit le bras vers la table de nuit, et jeta le paquet sur l'oreiller à coté de l'homonculus.

Greed en prit négligemment une et le reinterpella.

Briquet !

De la même manière, l'ex-alchimiste lui lança l'objet en question avant de faire mine de sortir du lit.

Je t'ai pas dit de partir !

Qu'est ce que tu veux d'autre , rétorqua Kimblee, T'as tout ce que tu veux !

Greed inspira une grande goulée de sa cigarette et rejeta la fumée lentement par la bouche avant de répondre :

C'est vrai, j'ai tout ce que je veux : un bon lit confortable, un paquet de cigarette, personne pour me tuer dans l'immédiat, mon crâne en sécurité…. et mon alchimiste… », Zolf avait, pour une fois, l'air complètement à l'écoute «…avec qui j'ai fait l'amour toute la nuit… », nouvelle bouffée de cigarette, «….et qui va rester fumer avec moi !

Je n'ai jamais dit que je resterai fumer avec toi », répliqua Kimblee en détournant la tête d'un air faussement contrit.

Greed l'observa quelques instants avant de reporter sa cigarette à sa bouche.

Qu'est ce qui se passe, t'as pas assez joui, hier soir ?

C'est pas ça !

Alors dis moi, à jouer les insensibles tu te prends plus la tête qu'une femelle.

Crois ce que tu veux, je me prendrais pas la tête pour toi .

C'était vrai, quoi ! Kimblee ne ressentait rien pour qui que se soit, Greed plus que quiconque. Après tout il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sentimentales et ne croyait plus à l'amour depuis qu'il avait atteint l'âge de 7 ans, alors pourquoi maintenant ça devrait se réveiller ?

Tout ça c'était la faute de Greed, avant de rencontrer l'homonculus, il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête, tellement omniprésente qu'elle écrasait les autres : exploser ! Exploser tout et n'importe quoi, les objets comme les humains .Il oubliait tout quand il entendait le son de ses explosions, même la douleur ou le sang qui le maculait.

Et il baisait comme sa manière de vivre : brutalement, avec douleur et plaisir étroitement lié, plus de douleur que de plaisir parfois même. Ses préférences sexuelles s'étaient toutes naturellement détournées du sexe faible, trop mièvre et trop fragile à son goût pour le sexe fort, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui donner et du plaisir et de la douleur, et qu'il pourrait exploser après sans un seul remords, juste pour le plaisir de tuer.

Alors pourquoi depuis quelques temps il avait l'impression qu'il appréciait la douceur de Greed dans leurs étreintes, et qu'il devenait plus douillet. C'était de la faute de Greed tout ça, c'était lui qui l'avait rendu ainsi, aussi dépendant de ses caresses avant qu'il ne le pénètre. C'était entièrement de sa faute à cet imbécile si maintenant, il gémissait quand l'homonculus lui faisait l'amour, avant il pouvait jouir sans dire un mot, sans pousser un soupir de plus mais Greed….Greed était différent de ses autres amants, Greed voulait toujours le faire soupirer avant de l'amener à la jouissance, Greed voulait qu'il crie quand il atteignait le point non-retour…

Alors pourquoi, maintenant que cet abruti l'ai autant sensibilisé, pourquoi, bon Dieu, se posait il tellement de questions en matière de sentiments ?

L'homonculus choisit ce moment pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et le rallonger sur lui, Kimblee se laissa faire et prenant la cigarette des mains de Greed la porta à sa bouche. Le brun sourit en regardant son amant tirer une longue bouffée, et lui tournant le visage l'embrassa…..

Roy Mustang s'habilla en hâte, il allait être en retard et avait rendez-vous avec un colonel de l'Ouest pour une affaire importante, un vieil ami. Si ça avait été un lieutenant de second ordre, il l'aurait fait poireauter encore un peu mais là c'était une autre paire de manche, en parlant de paire, il ne trouvait plus son deuxième gant , il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu quand même….à moins qu'il ne soit rester dans la chambre….

Roy jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre, il n'avait pas très envie d'y aller….sinon il serait en retard définitivement au mieux il louperai son rendez vous…Mais il n'allait quand même pas y aller avec un seul gant ou même sans gant du tout car il faisait un froid de canard.

Le colonel prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, la lumière du couloir entrant dans la pièce, un grognement lui répondit.

Chuuuut, rendors toi, je ne fais que passer !!

Aaaah gant en vue sous le lit sur le tas de bouquin et a coté du pot de lubri….passons….faut dire qu'ils avaient fait l'amour le soir même alors forcément c'était bordélique !

Roy avança rapidement vers son gant et alors qu'il l'attrapait, une main se posa sur ses cheveux.

…..Roy…. ? Tu vas où ? On est dimanche !

Ledit Roy soupira et répondit à la voix ensommeillée : Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je revoie un ami de l'armée !

La main glissa dans la chevelure de manière à attirer la tête de Roy vers la sienne .

Okay, mais tu reviens pas tard, je préparerais le déjeuner !

Et les lèvres du blond se refermèrent sur celles de son beau colonel qui rougit violemment avant de commencer un baiser bien plus passionné.

Havoc ! Je t'ai dit de pas m'embrasser quand j'avais des rendez-vous, ça me donne tellement envie de

toi, que je pourrais te prendre là maintenant !, murmura le colonel une fois son baiser achevé.

Le beau blond lui tira la langue et se recoucha sans autre forme de procès en murmurant : Quel romantisme !

Mustang se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui puis se dirigeant vers la porte, il dit à haute et intelligible voix : Je serais rentré dans minimum trois heures !

Havoc sourit quand il entendit la porte se claquer, et regardant sa montre : Dans une demi-heure tu seras au lit avec moi !, ricana t-il.

Quand Kimblee se réveilla c'est avec une douleur à l'arrière de la tête, il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et remarqua qu'il était attaché par les poignets mais de manière à ce que ses paumes ne puissent se rencontrer, la pièce où il était ressemblait à un vaste hangar sous terrain par lequel on accédait grâce à un escalier.

Ah t'es réveillé, saleté d'alchimiste !?

Kimblee tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix et vit cinq personnes qui l'observait de manière inquisitrice, celui qui l'avait traité de saleté s'approcha de lui .

On veut juste savoir où est le crâne de Greed !

Va crever ! Sourit Zolf.

Lust, à toi !

La jolie demoiselle brune s'avança et commença à l'embrasser sur la bouche avant de murmurer :

Tu aimes les femmes comme moi, beau brun ?

Je préférerais encore que Greed me passe dessus !, expliqua le brun en faisant une petite moue. Lust, vexée dans son orgueil le gifla et allait lui transpercer l'épaule quand la voix de Greed retentit :

Lust, écarte toi !

Celle ci voulut l'attaquer puis souriant à demi, baissa sa main alors que Greed s'approchait de très prêt de l'alchimiste.

Eh bien, t'en à mis du temps !, grommela ce dernier. Greed sourit et murmura : « Alors comme ça, tu préférerais que ce soit moi qui te passe dessus ? » En disant ça l'homonculus l'embrassa, Kimblee, blasé se laissa faire quand quelque chose le dérangea, pas le regard étonné de Lust ou le fait que Sloth cachait les yeux de Warth, non plutôt la manière de Greed de l'embrasser, c'était pas net ! C'était si différent que l'alchimiste envoya un bon coup de pied bien placé dans l'entrejambe de Greed…..qui laissa place à un Envy qui se tenait l'entrecuisse.

Enculé…., reussit à articuler l'homonculus à terre, tu t'es laissé faire comme si t'étais un habitué….

Alors ce serait lui le nouvel amant de Greed ?, questionna Lust.

Envy la regarda d'abord avec de grands yeux puis ricana, le plan de Lust était simple : faire croire à Kimblee que Greed était un coureur en matière d'homme afin d'amener le brun à trahir l'homonculus.

T'es le remplaçant ? », renchérit Envy.

Quel remplaçant ?

Bah cherche dans ta petite tête, je suis sur que tu comprendras !

Les homonculus laissèrent Kimblee « méditer » sur ces paroles et ils décidèrent communément d'envoyer Envy chez Mustang pour d'éventuels indices.

Quand l'homonculus se posta devant la porte d'entrée, il se transforma avec le visage et le corps du beau colonel et frappa chez la concierge.

Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié mes clés, vous pourriez m'ouvrir ? » demanda t il avec la plus grande politesse même s'il s'en foutait pas mal.

Mais monsieur, votre ami doit encore être dans l'appartement, vous pouvez sonner.

« Votre amie ? » Elle avait dit « votre amie », comme quoi cette vieille carne lui servait à quelque chose, à présent il n'avait plus qu'a choper la petite amie, et le tour était joué .

Sans remercier la dame il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, il savait que le colonel habitait le 6 ème étage, et sonna à la porte.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et le judas s'ouvrir, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Havoc pas bien réveillé avec une brosse à dents dans la bouche et un rasoir à la main, le regard ébahi de Envy-Roy, descendit sur le caleçon écarlate que portait le blondinet.

Ah bin, Roy, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais pas être au bureau .

Ah jeuh euh naon je je…..

Bah reste pas dehors ! Et dépêche on s'les pèle !

Havoc réintégra la maison où Envy le suivit avec effarement, le pauvre homonculus ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer, Roy homo ? C'était impensable et pourtant, il trouvait un homme à moitié nu dans son appartement . A moins que ce ne soit qu'un ami , voilà c'était juste un ami !

Le blondinet à coté de lui le stoppa dans ses pensées rapidement : Roy, tu rêves ? On est en retard !

Ah euh nan, c'est juste que j'ai pas très envie d'aller au boulot aujourd'hui !

Petit sourire mutin du coté de chez Jean et un baiser humide pour Roy. Le jeune sous-lieutenant, toujours en caleçon soit dit en passant, avait noué ses bras autour du cou du brun .

Et t'as envie de faire quoi alors, mon cœur ?

Envy se jura alors de se pendre à la fin de l'histoire, un Havoc en exportation de tendresse pour Roy, était pire que toutes les guerres du monde . Il tenta pourtant de donner le change en s'efforçant de se comporter comme le doit un bon amant, c'est a dire qu'il lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses en murmurant :

Allez dépêche toi, on y va !

Mmmmhhh Roy, t'es pas drôle !! Je croyais que t'avais pas envie d'aller travailler ! Et puis si on se dépêche on en a pas pour plus de dix petites minutes ….

Alors devant le regard éberlué et un tantinet écœuré de Envy-Roy, le second lieutenant commença à déshabiller son beau colonel . Pas entièrement, juste le pantalon et en même temps enleva son magnifique et sempiternel caleçon rouge .

Atttththh….Attends euh ….mon cœur, murmura Envy encore plus crispé que s'il devait se faire épiler le maillot, attends, on peut pas le faire comme ça, on…on va être en retard et puis…euh….

Et puis quoi… ?, demanda Havoc, narquois.

Et puis…je préfère en garder pour ce soir…hein…euh mon cœur

Et merde en plus il savait même pas le nom de son prétendu amant. Le blond le regarda surpris, eh bien ça pour une surprise, Roy qui d'habitude ne refusait jamais une occasion de s'envoyer en l'air.

Ah bah d'accord, mais alors t'avais oublié un dossier ?

Euh …», et merde s'il disait oui, il devra aller cherche ce dossier et il ne connaissait absolument pas la constitution de l'appartement. Putain. Enfin il pouvait demander au blondinet d'aller le chercher mais il n'avait pas en mémoire un quelconque nom de dossier approprié. « Non… », finit il par avouer.

Bah alors pourquoi tu es revenu à la maison, si c'est ni pour le boulot ni pour me faire l'amour ?

Envy avala de travers, cet homme avait une façon de parler trop direct pour lui, pourquoi ne pas dire « pour me sauter », pendant qu'il y était ?

Euh…juste pour te voir mon ange '.

Mais on se retrouve dans une petite demi-heure .

Tu me manquais trop '.

Bon bah je vais m'habiller attends moi . »murmura Havoc un peu dépité en remettant son caleçon.

Une fois que le blond eu disparu de son champ de vision, Envy-Roy soupira d'aise, jamais il n'avait eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie, maintenant il allait se sauver en quatrième vitesse, c'était hors de question de rester une minute de plus avec l'amant de…une seconde…l'amant de Roy ? L'amant de Roy, en un instant se qui lui paraissait un cauchemar se transforma en rêve, il avait trouvé…il l'avait trouvé, la personne qui leur permettrait de faire chanter Roy Mustang, le Flame alchimiste.

Tout émoustillé il frappa à la porte de la pièce où le blondinet avait disparu et cria : On se retrouve au quartier général du centre !!

Il espérait que le blondinet reste dans sa chambre et lui cri quelque chose mais ledit blondinet sortit la tête de son antre et lui roula la pelle du siècle.

Envy se laissa faire parce que c'était pas maintenant qu'il fallait briser leur petit couple .

Pourquoi tu pars ? Je croyais que tu étais revenu pour moi ?

C'est qu'il s'accrochait le blondinet, le pantalon à peine reboutonné lui tombait en dessous des hanches.

Oui, mais si on arrive en même temps ça va faire bizarre, et je pense pas que tu voudrais que toute l'équipe soit au courant !? », Envy pria pendant quelques millièmes de secondes que Roy n'ait pas avoué publiquement son homosexualité, enfin tout le monde l'aurait su dans ce cas là, et puis c'était pas le genre de Mustang d'étaler sa vie privée.

Mais à part Riza, ils sont tous au courant, tu savais pas ?

Envy/Roy crut qu'il allait mourir devant tant d'injustice, enfin heureusement le lieutenant Hawkeye n'était pas au courant .

Eh bien, justement c'est pour Hawkeye !…Mais au fait comment les autres ont appris pour nous deux ?

Tu ne te rappelles pas ? On était en train de…. « se mélanger »….., Havoc prit une teinte rosée adorable, quand le Fullmetal est arrivé et a demandé à vous voir en enfonçant la porte, pour les autres : Breda, Fallman et Fuery, vous m'avez joyeusement rouler un patin devant eux au nouvel an avant de m'emmener dans votre appartement, Hawkeye n'était pas présente.

Ooooh, ah oui je me souviens, bon c'est pas tout ça mais on fait comme on a dit … », Envy essaya gaiement de se carapater et se dirigea vers la porte quand Havoc le retint encore une fois.

Mmmmh, j'ai pas envie d'attendre jusqu'au bureau, tu veux pas me le faire ici ? », il passa sa main sous l'uniforme de son amant en se frottant contre son dos .

Mais tu…tu penses vraiment qu'a ça, ou quoi ?

Oh ça va, hein ! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui en redemande ! Et puis c'est de ta faute, c'est le fait de reparler de nos nuits d'amour qui m'excite ! Et je te rappelle que Jeudi c'est notre quatrième anniversaire, alors soit gentil me dispute pas. C'est pourtant pas grand chose de demander dix minutes de ton temps pour satisfaire ton petit ami !

Envy soupira très profondément et très intérieurement, qu'est ce qu'il était lourd ce blondinet en rut, bon il devait reconnaître qu'en d'autres temps et d'autres lieux il n'aurait certes pas dit non mais là il avait pas le temps !!!!!

DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING

Je….je réponds.. »,murmura Envy/Roy sous les yeux furieux de Havoc.

C'est ça…. », le répliqua ledit blondinet en partant s'habiller.

Allô ?

Allô Jean ?

Ah il s'appelle Jean ? Et merde », pensa Envy, espérons que le lieutenant ne rapplique pas tout de suite, et il se transforma en Havoc.

Oui, c'est moi .

Qu'est ce que tu fous ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends ! Je te préviens c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse dormir jusqu'à 8h 30 !

Hummm, Roy ?!

Quoi ?

Ouf, il avait bien deviné.

Non non rien. Bon j'arrive tout de suite. », dit juste Envy en s'apprêtant à raccrocher.

Attends ! », la voix du colonel était dure, net, sans appel.

Quoi ?!

Qu'est ce que tu portes ?

Je te demande pardon ?

Allez, tu viens de te réveiller dis moi ce que tu as sur toi…

Envy fit un gros effort de mémoire, qu'est ce que Jean portait quand il lui avait ouvert…un calbutte rouge !

Euh…je…porte un caleçon rouge…

Mais encore… ? », la voix du brun à l'autre bout du fil s'était faite langoureuse, presque câline.

Et je suis tout nu en dessous.

T'as toujours su les mots qui me réconfortaient…

Et mais s'il réfléchissait bien il savait comment réconcilier le blondinet en manque de colonel, il suffisait juste de…

Mon colonel…. ?

Oui, mon lieutenant ?

Je vais arriver en retard…peut-être que je ferais mieux de venir m'excusez dans votre bureau…pour recevoir une punition…

…. Ça va, on est pas sado-maso non plus, mais si t'en a vraiment envie viens me voir.

J'arrive.

Envy raccrocha, ah il avait vraiment bien manœuvrer !! Maintenant restait le Havoc à convaincre. Il ouvrit la porte, le blondinet était prêt, et le regardait par l'intermédiaire du miroir.

Alors toujours frigide ?

Jean, tu sais, tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux dans mon bureau…

Mais tu comprends pas c'est pas pareil dans ton bureau ! Là-bas, je peux même pas gémir, tellement t'es parano que Hawkeye perçoive le moindre bruit. Ici, je peux même hurler les fenêtres ouvertes, tu ne m'en empêche pas.

Ne t'en fais pas pour Hawkeye, elle sera chez le généralissime toute la journée !

Havoc fit une petite moue puis regardant vers son amant murmura un : « D'accord je viendrais ! »

Bon à tout de suite alors !

La première pensée de Envy en sortant de l'appartement fut : bon maintenant appeler Pride pour qu'il s'occupe de Hawkeye.

A suivre …

Ysa : J'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais . A je tenais a m'excusez cette fics ressemblent beaucoup ( mais vraiment bcp) à ( pour celles et ceux qui connaissent) Mafioso contre colonel, mais étrangement j'ai écrit celle la avant celle du mafioso ( en fait si c logique mon ordi était tombé ds le coma et ma fic était dedans ) Bref si vous trouvez que elles se ressemblent bcp c normal . Sinon j'espere que vous avez passé un bon moment.


End file.
